Main (disambiguation)
Boots Boots is a five-and-a-half (four for the first 12 episodes, and later five) year old furry monkey and Dora's best friend who is the co-host of the series. He likes to hold Dora's hand. Unlike Dora, Boots sometimes makes wrong choices and gets discouraged. When he is feeling down, he always bounces back quickly with one of his flips. No one can make Dora laugh the way Boots can. Description * Boots is athletic and energetic. He performs a series of acrobatic flips, somersaults, and cartwheels, along the way to their destination. His light weight also makes him easy to carry, even for Dora. * Without guidance from Dora, the viewer, or another character, Boots is quick to take his own, often dangerous or dead-ended, route. Dora often acts as the voice of reason. * Boots also "loves" many things. In one episode, he would say many times "I love riddles. Call me 'Mr. Riddles'" or "I love nuts, I love chocolate, I love my ball, and I love, love, love...". Most importantly, however, Boots loves Dora and Dora loves him back, as both expressed verbally and physically in numerous episodes. His devotion and love always have Boots more than willing to drop whatever he's doing at the moment and make space in his random mental schedule for Dora. For her sake, he has even engaged in his own single adventures assisted by the viewers. * Boots' vocabulary is limited but steadily increasing. Dora teaches him Spanish through memorable songs and phrases. * Boots was voiced by Harrison Chad in the original English version and then, from season five and six, by Regan Mizrahi; and for season seven and eight, by Koda Gursoy. * Boots is a character who Dora met one day, and is her best friend. He is friendly and enthusiastic and usually, wears his beloved red boots, hence his name. He is light purple with a yellow stomach and yellow tipped tail. His parents look similar, with variations in eyes, height, clothing, and wings. Boots is present with Dora on most of her adventures, and he helps Dora to solve clues and puzzles. He also loves baseball and is on a team with Dora as shown in one episode. He loves to ride Rojo the fire truck. History * How Boots and Dora met is highly disputed. * From previous episodes, it is shown that Boots actually was an orphan monkey that was left by his pack in the forest. Dora one day, upon looking for her cousin Diego, came upon Boots and decided to adopt him. Upon then, they became best friends. * Before Boots became a monkey he was originally going to be a mouse. Looks * Boots is mostly a gray-purple color. He has a yellow stomach and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He is shown wearing a pair of red boots. Appearances * Boots has appeared in almost every episode of Dora the Explorer. He does not appear in "Kittens in Mittens" or "Dora & Sparky's Riding Adventure". His first appearance was in "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken". Every (or almost every) episode of Dora the Explorer he appears in, he makes a major role. * Boots appeared on Go, Diego Go! in the episode, "Linda the Llama Saves Carnaval". * Boots was seen near the end of the Dora and Friends pilot episode "Our First Concert". * Boots has occasionally appeared in Dora and Friends: Into the City! as a guest star, such as in "Return to the Rainforest" and "Dora's Rainforest Reunion". Trivia * Dora has chosen Boots as her partner to go traveling with and he's the first friend Dora meets and asks to go with her somewhere, however, in Dora's First Trip. * In Isa's Unicorn Flowers, Boots doesn't travel anywhere with Dora because he's playing soccer with Tico, Isa is technically his replacement and is instead traveling with Dora. * Boots doesn't always travel with Dora in every episode, she sometimes travels by herself without him. * Boots is not always the only one traveling with Dora, she sometimes travels with other friends such as Isa but only once, and Swiper whenever he's on his good side. * In Dora's Fairytale Adventure, Dora and Boots don't travel with each other because Boots is under a spell put to sleep making him called Sleeping Boots and Dora being forced to travel by herself to help him before it's too late for all the leaves fall of the magic wall. * In Boots to the Rescue, Boots got to travel by himself without Dora for the first time because Dora doesn't play a major role or appear as the first character due to her at school and the episode begins at Boots' house instead of school because if it did, then she would be the first character, she's not the host either, Boots got to have the major role and be the host of the show because Dora doesn't travel anywhere with Boots, she's technically a minor character. * In Best Friends, Dora and Boots aren't with each other because they're split up and are meeting each other half way to the same place and are surprising each other with their favorite snacks for their picnic. * In some episodes, sometimes Boots cries whenever he gets disappointed about something, in Backpack, he's crying because he hurt himself, in Lost Squeaky, he cries about his squeaky missing, in ¡Rápido, Tico!, he cries about his firetruck because it's gone and he thought that it came in the mail but somehow fell out on the way when Val the Octopus delivered it to him. * Boots is always saying that he loves everything but he's never said that he doesn't love anything not even to 1 thing throughout the series, however, he may not like Swiper swiping from Dora or him as he doesn't mention that as a dislike, but like it or not, that's Swiper's job and he just goes on swiping all he wants except when someone says Swiper No Swiping!.